Run Away
by Maria Cordelia Deluca
Summary: It's only R because of the swearing. This is NOT a song fic. Please R/R. This is M/M


Run Away  
  
By: Maria Cordelia Deluca  
  
  
  
Ok this is written on the idea my friend gave me.  
Thanks so much.  
  
This reminds me of Dawson's Creek in a way, this story is not a song fic. The next one will be. Enjoy  
Tell me whatcha think please  
R/R  
  
Mostly M/M  
  
I don't own any thing but the idea's. Enjoy  
  
  
  
  
At the Crashdown  
  
Max and Liz sighed. Micheal and Maria were fighting again. But it got more heated by the moment. Liz and Max watched in horror as Maria raised her hand and slapped Micheal across the face. Maria raised her hand to her mouth, "Oh my God" she whispered.  
"Micheal, wait.." she started. He shoved her aside and left. Maria watched the door slam shut, with tears in her eye's.  
  
Maria's POV  
  
Damn asshole this was all his fault. If he haddent started the fight, I wouldn't have slapped him. I went home right after he left. What should I do now, I couldn't go back to the Crashdown. I changed into some skimpy outfit and went clubbin'.   
  
At the club  
  
I swayed to the beat of the music, dancing with some guy. But then the guy got too close.  
"Hey back off" I said, pushing the guy out of the way. Then another guy came and asked to dance with me. About 15 minutes later someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to see Micheal.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" he demanded.  
"Why it doesn't matter, you don't own me" I said, turning aound to dance with the guy. Micheal grabbed my shoulder hard, and whipped me around.  
"What the hell are you doing Maria?" he yelled.  
"None of your damn buisness" I said, going to leave.  
"Don't walk away from me, bitch" he said, I felt like I'd been slapped. Kinda his revenge.  
"Fuck off bastard" I yelled, running out the door, I heard him following me.  
"Hey, I'm not done yet!!!!!!" he yelled, I whipped around.  
"Listen, I'm through with you, don't ever ever ever come near me again, you never cared about me never not once, don't pretened!" I threw at him.  
"Maria, I care about you so much I can't even say it. And I'll never ever ever leave you alone, because we, me and you, are meant to be" he said, taking my hand softly.  
"NO WE'RE NOT, YOU AND ISABEL ARE, DON'T PULL THIS SHIT WITH ME. WERE AREN'T AND WILL NEVER BE" I said, my voice cracking. I ran to the jetta.  
"MARIA, Maria wait come back" he called.  
"Like hell I will" I said, through the jetta's window, I flicked him off and drove away. I remembered the lake I had found the other day, no one knew about it, not even Liz. I changed into my bathing suite and put on a tank top and shorts over it.  
  
At the lake in an underground cavern  
  
Putting my foot in the water it was warm, like bath water. Taking off my tank top and shorts, i ajusted my suite and dove in. Re-surfacing I sighed, relaxing. This was like paradise. I started to work on my strokes, starting with free-style, then the back-stroke. Then I just floated on the surface, catching my breath. Looking above me I saw Kavar looming above me.   
"You thought you'd be safe, remember you'll never be safe." he said, holding out his hand the water began to pull me down. I began to drown my last thoughts were of Micheal, Liz and the rest of the Pod Squad and how I'd never see them again. My lungs began to fill with water, I closed my eyes on blacked out.  
  
Micheal's POV  
  
I found a lake the other day, it was peaceful, an relaxing. After the fight with Maria I went there. I had a small bow boat. Climbing in I pushed myself from the edge and began to row to the middle of the lake, then I noticed the water began to kick up fast. Looking up I saw Kavar vanish, why would he be here and not hurt me. I saw a figure floating on the surface, right away I knew who it was, Maria. I lend over the side and pulled her in. Her lips were blue, and she wasn't breathing. Oh God you cannot die on me, I thought. I quickly rowed to shore, took her into my arms and jumped ashore. I tried to remember CPR, but I couldn't. Dammit she was died or dieing and it was all my fault. Then I remember how to do CRP, and quickly went to work. "Breath" I whispered aloud. After a few minutes it still wasn't working. Tears rolled down my face. I sat on the ground, feeling hopless, and turned my back to her. prayed silently to myself Please God, if there is a God, please help me I cant let her die, it'll hurt me too much. Please help I thought. Just as I ended my thought, she coughted.   
"Maria?" I asked. Turning around, she looked up at me, and continued to cough. When she was able to talk, she said weakly.   
"What happened?"   
"Not sure, what are you doing out here?" I asked.  
"I found it the other day" she said.  
"So did I" I said. We smiled. She sat up with my help and looked me stright in the eye.  
"I'm sorry" She said, with all her heart.  
"I was going to talk to you later about it and ask you to forgive me" I said. We kissed, passionitly. When we broke we kissed again.  
"Will you marry me?" I asked. She looked at me.  
"For real?" Maria asked.   
"Yeah, I am I don't have the ring it's at my apartment, I was going to give it to you tonight" I said.  
"Oh my God, yes, yes, yes I will" Maria said, her eye's glittered with tears of joy.  
When got her clothes and headed to my apartment, after getting the ring, went Liz'. For once we used the door. Liz answered it.  
"Wow,the door that's a change" Liz said, smiling.  
"We can only stop for a second, but we're getting married, good-bye" I said, leaving.  
"Hey wait, what?" Liz said.   
"What?" Maria asked impationetly.  
"What brought this on?"Liz asked.  
"I'm in love, yes love, love, love, love, love. And I don't want to lose her" I said.  
"Nice plan" Liz said.  
"Tell anyone I'll kill you got it" I said, glaring at her, then smiling.  
"Ok I won't" We all hugged and Maria and I left.  
  
At a chaple  
  
Maria and I exchanged vows, and headed back to my apartment. I carried her in, bridestyle, she laughed. I carried her to my room and set her on my bed.  
"I love you" I said.  
"I love you too" she said, and began taking off my shirt.  
"Slow down, my lil pixie, we got all night" I said. She smiled, and kissed me.  
"I know" Maria said, looking into my eyes. We cemented our relationship, forever and nothing would ever break us apart.  
  
Afew days later  
  
I woke up to see Maria still asleep, wrapped in my arms.She looked so angelic. I smiled and went back to sleep.  
  
A few minutes later   
  
Max's POV  
  
It had been a few day's and I we haded heard or seen Micheal and Maria. Alex, Isabel, Kyle, Tess, Liz and I all sat around in the crashdown.  
"I've tried calling Micheal, but his phone is dis-connected" Isabel said.  
"Has anyone tried his house?" I asked.  
"I did, no one was home" Liz said, sighing.  
"Maybe we should go there, and check" I said.  
"Let's roll" Alex said, we all looked at him.  
"You are such a dork" Isabel told him. Laughing we left.  
  
At Micheal's apartment.  
  
"The jetta's here. They must be here" Tess said.  
Kyle knocked on the door and no one answered the door.   
"Allow me" I said, un-locking it. Walking in, we looked around. We walked towards his bedroom. Pushing the door open, we saw Micheal laying in the bed, holding Maria. Maria's eye's snapped open, she shook Micheal. He looked up at us.  
"Hi" he said, yawning.  
"You'd be pround, I didn't tell them" Liz said.  
"Good job, Liz" he said, making kissing noises at her, causing Alez, Liz and Maria to laugh.  
"Micheal, what have you done?" Tess asked.  
"What's it looked like?" he asked, then added," Turn around, gotta put some pants on". Quickly we all did.   
"Ok" Maria said, we turned around,to see each of them dressed.  
"Come on, to the living room" Maria said, happily. We went to the living room and sat down, Liz, Maria, Micheal on one couch and Tess, Kyle, Alex, Isabel and I on the other.  
"Liz, you knew about this?" I demanded. Smiling she nodded,then giggled,then nodded.  
"For once she didn't tell anyone" Micheal said, looking to Liz, who smiled.  
"MICHEAL GURIEN HOW COULD YOU??!!" Isabel demanded.  
"Because I'm in love with Maria" Micheal said, holding Maria's hand. She rested her head on his shoulder.   
"Finally Micheal, God I at least thought it would take you untill you were 90 to relize your feeling for Maria" Alex said.  
"Yeah, you should listen to your heart more" I said, looking at Liz, she looked back at me. We smiled. Kyle and Tess looked at each other, as did Alex and Isabel.  
"Yeah, I know. I know how it is, love can strike though the hearts of the most unexpected people, and for the unexpected people" Isabel said, still looking at Alex. Alex looked around then relized she was talking about him and smiled once more. Maria shook her head, so did I.  
  
(no one's POV)  
A hour later everyone left leaving Maria and Micheal alone (which sometimes is a bad idea)  
  
"Do you wanna take off for a few days, let everything settle?" Micheal asked Maria.  
"Yeah, that would be nice, getting away from Roswell, the Crashdown and just everything" Maria said. They packed some bags and headed towards Liz's house, they placed a note on the balcony.  
Liz looked around, there was no one there. She read it.  
  
Everyone  
We had to runaway for a few days, be back soon. Promise  
Love  
Maria and Micheal.  
  
Lis smiled and headed inside her room. It was time to call everyone.  
It began it rain.  



End file.
